You are My boss あなたは私のボスです
by Fuyu-Pyuun
Summary: Naruto with a different twist:contains Mafias,Gambling,Crime and young love. SasuSaku,NaruHina,Shikatema,etc.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey Guys! I'm so exited!! I cant control myself!! this is my first fan fic here..soo i'm a bit nervous..So I came up with the plot for this fic because of my shoujo manga syndrome .It's summer here in my country sooooo I'm totally bored so I always read shoujo mangas nowadays... I came across a lot of shoujo mangas that involves the main guy into a being a mafia boss...and I am totally inspired with Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn,so since I love Naruto...I decided to make a fic...I won't take much of your time so I end my author's note for this chapter now...uhm before I end..i hope you enjoy my fan fic! :)Gosh!! I totally forgot! I know this fic is...sooo not like naruto but I know this is also enjoyable :)and gomen for the errors :)

Major Pairing: SasukexSakura

Minor Pairing:NarutoxHinata

SaixIno

ShikamaruxTemari

NejixTen Ten

GaaraxOC

KibaxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..If ever I did I would buy lots of yaoi mangas by now T^T

**note:_the words in italics are the inner thoughts of the characters_**

**You Are My Boss**

(あなたは私のボスです **Anata wa watashi no bosu desu** )

**Chapter 1**

**(**第1章 **)**

**(Sakura's POV)**

"_Second year of highschool..._"I uttered to my self

Nothing has changed really,well except for a few things, Before the school year ended last year I was able to make friends. I'm quite happy,but still. Will the bullying stop?

Last year,I pitied myself,Only if I was strong enough to defend myself...I just now my life would be better.

Perhaps,Will a miracle happen to me this year?

I hope so.

I was about to approach the bulletin board where our class assignments were placed.

But suddenly I was pushed aside and fell to the ground.

"_Miracles? Heh I cant believed I said that word just now"_I thought to myself

"too slow forehead girl!"Karin said while laughing of course her evil minions are following her.

What a troll. That Karin girl is soooo full of herself. I just knew the inner me was rolling her eyes."Whatever"i thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura-chan anata wa daijobu desu ka?" A familiar soft and gentle voice asked.

"Come on forehead...get up!"another voice added.

I faced their direction,It was my new found friends.

I gave them a smile,I was relieved to see them. At least they are by my side to turn my shitty days into a better one.

I am just so lucky to have them.

I took my blonde friend's hand as I got back to my feet. I reassured my diffident friend that I was okay.

Wait did I mention that my friends are not ordinary?

My blonde friend's name is Ino Yamanaka, she is really beautiful and she is really popular,next is Hinata Hyuuga though she is timid, she is beautiful as well an she is an heiress to a automobile producing company.

But even if they are like that,they accepted me. They didn't judge me for being plain and nerdy and they protected me. specially Ino,even if she calls me forehead, I just know that she will be my side to kick the butts of those ugly trolls.

"whatever pig" I replied to Ino

the three of us laughed.

"come on Sakura-chan let us get our revenge" Ino exclaimed as she held my hand.

"you too Hinata-chan" Ino added.

"okay"me and Hinata said in unison.

"yosh!"Ino silently added.

As the three of us approached the bulletin board,Ino let go of my hand and she inserted herself into the three trolls which I happened to bump in earlier.

"excusez-moi"Ino said in a french accent as those girls were brushed aside.

"what the hell bitch!"Karin hissed.

Ino replied with her trademark evil smile.

"I said excuse me,Got a problem with that?eh,red head?"she expressed while eyeing Karin.

"whatev!"Karin said while exiting...she is the wierdest person in the universe she brushed her hair for it to wave just like in shampoo commercials in the television,and of course her minins followed her.

"does she really have to do that?"Hinata innocently asked.

The three of us laughed our asses off.

We continued to search for our class assignments, and luckily the three of us are in the same class we smiled to each other.

Maybe I was wrong,Maybe this year will be life-changing.

"OMG!!!lucky us!!"Ino squealed for joy.

"eh?"Hinata asked

"The karin and the witches are not our classmates?"i suggested.

"not only that saku-chan!"she said like a fangirl in a dreamy state

"Prince Sasuke is our clasmate!!"she added with a laugh.

_Prince Sasuke?_

"Prince Sasuke? Is that an exchange student from europe?"I asked Ino and Hinata naively.

They looked dumb-founded.

"Sakura?which planet are you from?"Ino said with a really shocked expression.

"Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun is the most popular guy in school"Hinata explained for me.

"honto ni?"I was shocked myself.

Ino were surprised even more.

"come here saku-chan"Ino said as we moved bear the benches,she let me take a seat,she was quiet as we made our way to the benches,until....

"Prince Sasuke is not an exchange student my dear, the "prince" is only addresed to him because he is like a Prince, handsome,smart,rich,sexy,hot and cold and veryyyy well-mannered, and not only that he is an heir to a famous ma..."

I didn't hear the last word that she said. The one screaming in my ears were the crazy fangirls.

Ino screamed too.

"It's him! It's him!"Ino screamed even more. She was about to go to the growing crowd but suddenly, the famous young artist/painter held her hand, for short, her boyfriend stopped her.

"Ino"

"Sai-kun!"she said while hugging Sai.

This time it was Ino that shocked us,She totally forgot about that famous guy...uhmm what was his name again?

"Darling we are in the same class!!"Ino said energetically

wow so Ino looked for Sai's class too I thought she was only looking for hers.

"yeah.."she said while embracing her tighter.

And they were giving each other sweet smiles.

For those few seconds It was like Ino and Sai were the only persons in the world, I was like me,Hinata and the rest were not a part of that world for those few moments.

"come now Saku-chan..lets go to our classroom before we get flattened by those fan girls"Ino exclaimed,_As if she was not one of them awhile ago ._

I laughed to myself.

"so we are all classmates...Sakura-san and Hinata-san...I hope we will have fun together this year"Sai said while giving a bow.

"hai"me and Hinata agreed while giving a bow too.

The four of us head over to our classroom,But on the way, I cant help but think.

What does that Sasuke look-like?I really don't have an idea..he was never my classmate and Im totally not interested with him. I'm totally not interested with those kind of people.

_What a liar..._

* * *

第1章の終わりに

**translation**

***Sakura-chan anata wa daijobu desu ka ?**

**-Sakura are you okay?**

***yosh!**

**-alright!**

***honto ni?**

**-really?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:Here is the 2nd chapter....imma kinda sleepy so I wont talk that much..Enjoy!

but to those five people who reviewed my story thank you so much

**Here's your cheese omelet**:thanks for reviewing and I will take note of what you said im so touched with your review T^Tand I think I know who you are! u can either be _ _ _ _ _ or _ _ _ _

Disclaimer:Kishimoto-sensei is the one and only owner of Naruto

_*words in italics are the inner thoughts of the characters_

You Are My Boss

あなたは私のボスです

**chapter 2**

**(****第****2****章 ****)**

**(sakura's POV)**

(class 2-2)

"Let's sit there!"Ino enthusiastically pointed out 4 empty seats,She practically dragged her boyfriend to the seats.

Ino can be so scary sometimes.

"darling...I'll reserve some seats for the prince"For a second I thought it was Ino who uttered those words,but the tone was rather too manly.

"Sai!"Ino warned.

"okay..okay...I'll reserve some seats for Sasuke and the guys"Sai explained with laughter.

Wow...Sai is really different when he is around Ino..He looks so damn happy and he is totally not faking his smile unlike in circumstances when he is dealing with other people.

People change right?Sai is the perfect example for that.

Sometimes I envy the two of them...They are like a perfect couple...

So close and faithful to each other.

"speaking of which,the pri- I mean Sasuke is here!"

I went back to reality when I heard those words"

"oh.."was the only thing that I can utter for the moment.

_Sasuke..._

"SSSAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"I heard a voice that was rather loud and annoying

wow,and they call me stupid.

That is what they call a prince? That is sooo un-princelike.

I was kinda annoyed and disappointed, just a second ago I was a little nervous and afraid to see that Sasuke guy but with that kind of loud-mouthed personality I aint anymore..

I turned my back with an obvious annoyed look.

"............"

I thought I was going to get a heart attack.

If looks could kill,No..the right words to say now is...If glares could kill,he could have killed me right at this moment,not that he was glaring at me rather,it's the opposite and I am totally not glaring out of disgust but it was out of pleasure.

HEHE...my bad..

I was completely mistaken.

That voice awhile ago was totally not the prince, The prince now is really,the guy that I'm obviously staring too right now.

Someone,please save me...His eyes are too COLD...and I feel so...

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura-chan I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha...."

I have never been so grateful to a person in my whole entire life,not until now.

Kami-sama Thank you so much for creating Ino Yamanaka into this world.

"uhm..a-ano..I I-II a-aam..."I was trying my best not to stutter and yet...I was obviously and clearly stuttering right now.

But even so,He only stared at me for a few seconds and then he walked away to his friends

particularly the blonde loud-mouthed idiot.

The air felt like it was in the ice-age, Or rather it was only me who felt that way..

"oi forehead"

then again Ino saved me.

I was seated at the corner-seat and Sasuke was too. What a coincedence.

I have to admit he looked pretty prince-like close to perfection...but for me looks can be deceiving..I dont think he is perfect.

I strongly feel he is lacking something, It is clearly seen in his empty eyes.

The saying is real actually, Our eyes are our windows to our souls, You can usually predict a persons personality by looking through one's eyes..But with him...he is so unpredictable.

Oh great,I just realized that I was staring again at him.

I buried myself to my two resting arms in my table in front of me.

"are you okay Sakura-chan?"Hinata who was seated next to me asked shyly.

I stopped freaking out a gave Hinata a reassuring smile.

"yeah,Im fine" I added.

I am so blessed to have Ino and Hinata beside me.

"Sakura-chan,Hinata-chan let us eat together with the guys later during lunch break..."Ino suggested.

"o-okay"I agreed.

Hinata agreed too with a nod.

"Ohayo...."

what a perfect timing....whoever the heck that person is.

I faced the direction of the voice along with others.

"I am your homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi, I am also teaching math..."but he was caught off guard by Sasuke's blonde friend.

"you sure are late sensei!"

this is sooo annoying....

so much for student's tardiness.

_Crap not this direction!_

Hmm..he probably thinks it was annoying too..he was clearly not paying attention to the rest. He was only staring the outside word,behind those walls through the window beside him.

This time I didnt hold back my self,I examined him carefully,his hair was the darkest shade of black,but for me his eyes were even darker than his hair...but he had a pale skin tone...I admit though he had a pretty face..just like the bishies in shoujo mangas and he really did look like a prince in fairy tales with that background of the sakura trees outside the window.

It was sooo beautiful.

But even so,he was the complete opposite of a prince in fairy tales setting aside his gorgeous look of a prince. The fact that he looked empty and cold was not like a prince who will sweep you off your feet.

But I do wonder what would happen if he smiles?What would it look like?What would it feel?

The feeling of him smiling,maybe I would be happy too.

"saku-chan! I hear Ino say

Thank God she brought me back to my senses again.

What is happening to me?I can't stop thinking about sasuke!

~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o~~ o

(lunch break)

"There they are!"Ino said as she held mine and Hinata's hand.

I felt so nervous.

_Sakura calm down,Yosh! I can do this!_

Once again Sasuke's blonde friend was again grinning like an idiot.

"YO! I am Uzumaki Na-"

"calm down Naruto"Ino didn't let him finish his sentence

Okayyy..so his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakura let me introduce to you Shikamaru,and you already know Sasuke,Kiba,Shino,Neji,Ten-ten,Lee and Chouji."Ino said while catching her breath

They are sure many.

"Did I miss anyone?"Ino asked.

I know she was pretending not to see Naruto who was waving his hands in the air like a fangirl trying to call out her idol.

"Me!ME!ME!"Naruto whined.

"what? Can't hear ya"Ino teased even more.

"why do you always forget to introduce the oh-so-great Naruto-sama!"he proudly annouced to everyone in the group.

But the others played along and pretended not to hear him.

"guys that is soo mean!!"Naruto took his seat and pouted.

Everyone laughed including me.

But of course Sasuke was not laughing he was only glaring at Naruto.

"stop whining dobe"

My lunch box almost fell from grip.

Sasuke actually talks?

"teme!stop calling me that!"Naruto insisted,he sounded more whinier than ever.

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

That went on and on for a minute more.

He is so different around Naruto. Oh No! Could it be?He is GAY for him?

When Naruto and Sasuke stopped their "argument".Sai offered all of us to take our seats.

When Hinata was about to sit down,Naruto suddenly moved his face towards Hinata.I thought he was going to kiss her!Hinata was blushing so hard.

"Ne,Hinata-chan you look so pretty today!"He expressed with a big grin.

Thank God he was only talking not kissing her suddenly!

But,even so...What a big flirt!

"a-ano..."

"Naruto stop messing with my cousin"A guy named Neji warned.

Oh so he was Hinata's cousin,that explains why they have the same eyes.

Neji was lecturing Naruto on him being a big flirt around his poor cousin...

The others were laughing and having fun...

Suddenly,my gave shifted to a certain stoic guy silently eating his lunch.

The Sasuke just now was different,he showed an emotion earlier..Maybe that Naruto was important to him...

Hmm..so Naruto is not so bad after all...

I guess he helped Sasuke in the past...

I want to help that person too...

Not completely change him....

But to only take off that sadness in him.

~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o

(Girls Comfort Room,Dismissal Time)

I slowly went out of the cubicle,I felt so tired after a long day in school.

WOAH!Ino can be so scary sometimes,she surprisingly went near me.

"Ino?! Are you trying to kill me with shock?!"I said while approaching the sink.

Ino was still following me and scarily eyeing me.

She was like a detective in anime,eyeing the suspect for interogation.

"uhm,yes?"I asked maybe she wanted something from me.

"ne,Saku-chan"she said while she leaned down towards my ear.

"Ino!"

"do you by any chance fell for dear Sasuke-sama?"Ino teasingly whispered.

"NO!NO way!that Sasuke is a jerk!"I explained nervously,Ino stared at me even more.

"really?"she added.

"He is a jerk! Why would I be interested with that..right Hinata-chan?"

I said while secretly praying to Kami-sama that Hinata would agree with me.

"uh,not really Sakura-chan...I was so worried about you Sakura-chan you were sating blankly at space,but then I realized you were only watching Sasuke-kun"Hinata explained.

OH....

Ino gave me an evil laugh.

"denying too death eh?"Ino teased

Of course not! I don't like that jerk!Looks are not important without the attitude !so..soo..that Sasuke is not my type!

"uhm..we are are done..so lets go!"I diverted the topic.

Ino laughed and Hinata smiled.

"Omg! Saku-chan is already in love love love!"Ino teased even more

"No!"I denied almost screaming

Ino and Hinata were stunned.

"Chill Kay?!"Ino appologized

I did not mean to scream,oh no...

I was about to apologize, Ino was suddenly silent.

Okay...one two three.."I'm so-"

"Look Sakura! Its Sasuke-kun!"Ino said enthusiastically.

My body automatically drifted to face the direction were Ino pointed at.

"Where!Where!"

"such a liar Saku-chan!"Ino said.

What the heck is wrong with me!

I only think sasuke was interesting!I'm totally not crushing on him!

* * *

第2章の終わりに

**Translation:**

***sensei**

**-an honorific in Japan commonly used for teachers**

***Kami-sama**

**-The word is used to indicate any sort of god, beings of a higher place or belonging to a different sphere of existence, or the Christian-Judeo God.**


End file.
